marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Serene (Earth-616)
Serene is an assassin that utilizes quick long ranged attacks from her meteor hammer and possesses ice based attacks. She worked in a former dark organization called "The Certain Organization" that does corrupt things including murder and robbing valued items that were important for the nation. Serene was the Top Assassin for the Certain Organization and did most tasks for the organization. History The Certain Organization When Serene was born, she was left in the streets for reasons unknown. However, her presence was filled with white, ice like butterflies that fluttered around her. When people approached baby Serene, people were damaged by the icy frost. Being shocked by the reaction, the Certain Organization took Serene into their headquarters and conducted tests on her. It turned out that Serene was a superhuman that had ice powers. As Serene grew older, she was trained by top assassins to fight with a meteor hammer and to teach her to kill anyone who would get in her way. By doing so, it made her the top assassin in the organization. Surprised by her fighting skills, the CO wanted to use her more to overthrow the government. While the organization planned the overthrow, Serene wanted to know where her parents were from, so she went to the document room and found her name. It turned out that the CO killed her parents, and Serene was infuriated by this. Serene confronted the CO about their actions, then she was surrounded by troops. She effortlessly killed all the assassins and started to avenge her parents by killing the leader of the CO. Appearance When Serene is present anywhere, she gives off a butterfly, snowy atmosphere. Serene has long hair that goes up to her knees and has bangs that go down to her eyebrows. Resistance by the cold, she wears less clothing. She wears a kimono where the chest part of the kimono goes down to her mid breasts. The dress of the kimono is half shown which shows her entire legs giving the scandalous look with a blue ribbon tied to her waist. Powers & Abilities Powers '''Cryokinesis: '''Serene possesses the ability to manipulate ice in a proficient level. She can create ice spikes on the ground to create a defensive barrier around her presence to make an escape or give her an advantage when dealing with large amount of enemies. She can also create ice ponds out of the earth ground to create speed for her allies and herself while creating a slow movement for her targets if she is ever chased. In addition, she can infuse her ice powers with the meteor hammer to create more impact and powerful attacks when she uses the meteor hammer. When in a difficult situation, she can create ice shards that she can shoot out if she is being overpowered by her meteor hammer skills. * '''Ice Pond: '''Serene can create a large area of ice on the ground that makes her targets slow down if they try to move on the ice. * '''Ice Barrier: '''Serene can create a large wall of sharp icicles that shoot out from the ground, creating a barrier in front of her, or can kill her targets if they stand on the area that she casts it on. * '''Ice Sanctuary: '''Serene can freeze a body for a long period of time, which puts them in a thick ice block that prevents anyone from trying to break the sanctuary. Only Serene can break the sanctuary. * '''Ice Butterflies: '''Serene always has butterflies surrounding her, no matter where she is. She can create a massive amount of butterflies to fly around her targets. By grasping any butterfly after a certain period of time, she activates the ice bombs that are embedded within them. This can create a powerful ice attack which fatally injures her targets. The wings of the butterflies are sharp with Serene's ice powers which can make a small cut, but deal an immense amount of damage. Abilities '''Meteor Hammer Specialist Wielder: '''When Serene was undergoing training in the Certain Organization, she mastered the use of the modern meteor hammer. The meteor hammer is a long ranged weapon that has a chain that acts as a grappling chain and the ball acting as the actual weapon that deals the damage. When Serene swings the hammer, she uses multiple complex skill and agility to move with the meteor hammer and create complex attack swings made by the meteor hammer. With the complexity being used for her fighting, it makes the enemy confused about the prediction of an upcoming attack. That is what makes her top the Top Assassin in the CO. Since this meteor hammer is modern, the end of the chain has a cylinder structure with a button on it. Pressing the button will give the spikes on the meteor hammer sharp, deadly razors that circle around the sphere. Activating this mode will guarantee a deep wound or even a kill. In addition, Serene can also create a defensive attack with razor modes by suffocating the enemy. Serene has excellent speed with the meteor hammer which makes her an extremely swift, elegant yet deadly assassin. Stats Trivia * Serene is now a hero. * Serene's weapon and abilities are based off of the character Gogo Yubari from Kill Bill. * Serene does not like or dislike any bright, vibrant colors. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Avengers members Category:Japanese Category:American Category:Assassins Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Cryokinesis Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Projectiles Category:Disruption Category:Explosion Creation Category:Blade Wielders Category:Good Characters Category:Pseudo-Original Characters